


After Dark

by Cometejay00



Category: Perfect Dark
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometejay00/pseuds/Cometejay00
Summary: Joanna and the others stumble upon vicious living weapons forged from the stars above by DataDyne as the new boss of the mega corporation has a deep seeded vengeance for Joanna and co. that could push the world into sheer chaos. Joanna Dark x OC Takes place a year after Perfect Dark AU





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Crisis in Seoul   
Within the capital city of the Korean Republic lies Joanna and her team based within the Seoul. Joanna is within her hotel room having a nightmare as she is tossing and turning in her bed.   
“Please no stop shooting me. I am not a monster," she shouted in her sleep with one of her team members Tai is going by her hotel room to hear her in pain to unlock the door to see if she is okay.  
"Hey Jo. Wake up," he said shaking her shoulder making her wakeup from her bad dream. "Hey, you alright?" he asked as the dark red head has a big smile on her face to give him a tight hug.  
"That Korean voice is sweet music to my ears. My knight in shining armor coming to my rescue," she said with a beautiful smile which melt Tai's inside as her silky British accent is making what she is saying more of a treat to the ears.  
"It's nothing," he said trying to sound modest as he is stunned by Joanna's overwhelming beauty for she lets out a cute giggle thinking he is cute being embarrassed. "What was the dream about?' he asked.  
"Well I was this terrible monster and I had a big tongue coming out of my head," she said with her blue eyes filled with anxious from the dream.  
"Yeah, no tongue coming out of your hair," Tai said jokily.  
"That would be a huge crime," Joanna joked to pat her reddish-brown hair to see no disgusting tongue. "Thank god it was a dream," she thought.  
"Hey, I wanted to come by and wanted to know if you want to hang out with me?" he asked.  
"Of course, I want to be with my favorite guy. I'll be out in a few," Joanna said as Tai goes out the door for Jo to be in a blue nightgown to let out a big yawn.  
Tai waits outside to see Joanna coming out with Joanna looking floored. "Wow, you look great Joanna," he said as perverted thoughts are creeping into his mind. "Screw great, she is so hot," he thought.  
He takes a good look at this blue-eyed angel who has her shoulder length auburn hair that goes pass her shoulders, deep blue eyes, fair skin and a standing 5'9 tall. She is wearing a white top with a knee length blue skirt to show off her hourglass figure like her ample breasts, curvy bottom and long legs along with blue shoes.  
"She is a doll," he thought with his eyes wandering around her figure but remaining focus on Jo's striking blue eyes.  
"Thank you, Tai. Should we get going?" she asked.  
"Of course," he said as they go out the hotel to be in streets of Seoul with many Koreans enjoying their time under the warm sun of summer.  
"You are looking good yourself Tai," she said in her sweet velvet voice as she leers her eyes over to her Korean prince. He has tan skin, standing 5’10 tall, hazel eyes and brown hair. He is wearing a brown shirt and black jeans which highlights his lean frame with white sneakers.  
"Thanks. Come on, let's go to the park," he said.  
"Okay," she said as they go down the street to see the block filled with life and zest. "Good to be in the city. So, full of bounce and exciting," she said.  
"Are talking about the city or yourself," he said flirted with her.  
"Fresh, are we?" she said flirting back.  
"You looked pretty fresh in that bed," he said as she giggles.  
"I bet. Come on, let's see the park," Joanna said as they go through one of the big parks to see families having fun, children playing on swings, couples enjoying their company and people walking their pets.   
“Hello, you two enjoying the weather,” a familiar quiet Israeli accent to see a Jewish woman who is standing 5’5 tall, green eyes, fair skin and long blond hair tied in a ponytail. She is in a yellow t-shirt, brown pants which formed against her slender petite frame along with white sneakers.  
“Seriously Aayla, breaking the ice with a weather forecast,” Tai said as she shoots him a dirty look which stiffen his posture.   
“Right. Enjoying a good book,” Joanna said.  
“Yes, Jo quite. Always love the book in my hands instead of an E-book. So, are you on a date or something?” she asked being very blunt making the couple feel a bit embarrassed.  
“Just hanging out,” Tai said as Aayla doesn’t buy it since she sees they had interested in each other for some time now.  
“Whatever. I am going to take a walk. See you two later,” Aayla said to walk around leaving the two behind.  
“Always to the point,” Tai said rubbing the back of his head.  
“Like she is sniping at it, pun intended,” she said. “So where in Korea did you live in?" she asked wanting to change the subject.  
"I was born and raised in northern region. Can you tell from my accent?" he joked.  
"Sorry, I haven't been to Korea before. So, I wouldn't know certain accents," she said.  
"Man, the sights are the tits. Best beaches in the world, you would love it," he said.  
"That would be great. I will wear a nice bikini and enjoy the sunshine," she said.  
"You in a bikini, now that is a treat on the eyes," he said as she makes a sexy smirk.  
"Oh, you wouldn't be disappointed," she said in a flirty tone.  
"That is a promise," he joked with Joanna's reddish brown hair is moving against the winds with Joanna's stomach is growling.  
"Oh, my stomach is growling," Joanna looking embarrassed.  
"We can go to the local shop and get some grub," Tai said.  
"Sounds good to me," she said as they go to a nearby restaurant for them to be set up at a table to be outside with the beach in view to wait for their orders. "Nice seats," she said.  
"Indeed," Tai said.  
"Hey guys," a man said as a towering American man standing 6’4 tall, fair skin tone, and has a bald head with his eyes replaced with red eyed cybernetic implants. He is wearing a white shirt with a blue jean jacket and beige cargo pants which fitted his muscular frame  
"Oh, hey Cortez. What's up," Joanna said as the older man is standing beside them holding a box filled with his leftovers.  
"Just getting some lunch. The cafes here make the tastiest sandwiches, the BLTs here are the best. I got some to take back with me," he said.  
"Sounds good, enjoy those," Tai said.  
"I will, see you guys later," Cortez said to go away.  
"Cortez seems very attached to sandwiches," Joanna said.  
"Long corny story behind that. 'A Jo Sandwich'," Tai said sounding like Cortez making Joanna laugh at his lame joke.  
"Jo Sandwich huh. I sound pretty good," she said.  
"You sure do," he responds as their lunches comes in with Joanna having a toasted chicken panini with Tai getting a meatball sub with a basket of garlic bread on the side.  
"Enjoy your meal," the waitress said to put down their drinks as well to leave them be.  
“Man, this looks amazing. Hope its tastes as well as its looks or smells,” Joanna said.  
“Trust me, it will make your mouth tap dance like a mad man,” Tai said as Jo takes a bite out of the sandwich making her taste bud dance with joy. “See what do I tell yeah,” he said.  
“Your right,” Joanna said as the news comes onto the TV to see an international news channel coming on.  
“Well my friends. Today is the 70th year anniversary of the formation of the Unified Korean Republic or just Korea. After the South with the western USA led allies help defeated the North Korea forces in 1954. They soon reformation and gain access to over 4 trillion worth of natural resources locked in the north. The nation has become a new superpower over night becoming a valuable ally to the US and Europe while being a major export of vast technological marvels like smartphones, drones, androids, computers, etc.,” the reporter said as Tai is getting a call on his Samsung smartphone.   
“Hello son,” Tai’s mother said on the line.  
“Oh, hey mom,” Tai said.  
“How are you doing my dear?” she asked.  
“Fine. I am in Seoul now. I will be paying you a visit later,” he said.  
“Quite nice, is Joanna with you?” she asked.  
“Is that your mother?” she asked as he nodded. “Let me talk to her?” she asked.  
“Yes, she wants to speak to you,” Tai hands her his phone.  
“Oh hello Mrs. Asumi,” Joanna said.  
“Good morning Joanna. How are you doing?” Mrs. Asumi asked.  
“Well I am quite okay. Enjoying the sights of Seoul with your son,” Jo said.  
“Is my son treating you well?” she asked.  
“Of course, he is a perfect gentleman,” he said in a lighthearted tone.  
“He is a good boy. Keep him safe Joanna. Hand the phone back to Tai,” Mrs. Asumi said.  
“Alright. Here,” Jo hands Tai back his phone.  
“Well how is work going?” he asked.  
“Well its going fine. The bank is slow lately but we are getting clients so we going to be okay,” Mrs. Asumi said.  
“Alright if you need anything. Call me,” Tai said.  
“You are such a good son. I need to go. See you soon dear,” she said.  
“See you later mom,” he said to turn off his phone.  
“Your mom seems very sweet. I would love to meet her in person,” Joanna said.  
“Watch it or she been asking for grandkids,” Tai said.  
“Kids with Tai, that is a pleasant thought,” she thought as they finish their meal for Tai pays for their lunch. “It’s on me,” he said.  
“That’s nice. Thank you, Tai,” she said.  
“For my favorite girl, it’s no problem,” he said with Joanna feels her face rosy up.  
“Tai,” she whispered for the TV has a breaking news report with a video feed of a Seoul airport.  
“This is breaking news. The Seoul International Airport being taken over by a far-left terrorist group known as the Northern Stars. They have heavy arms, drones and hostages. The Korean SWAT units are outside sealing off the building complex,” the reporter said as both agents have their phones ringing.  
“You guys see this?” Cortez asked.  
“Yep. Assholes from the past that didn’t get the clue,” Tai said.  
“We will meet up at the regional HQ,” Joanna said.  
“Gee, these guys again. They think they take the hint when they got them assess kicked in the 1950s,” Tai said as they go to the Carrington Institute Seoul regional office to meet with Aayla and Cortez who are in their CI bodysuits.   
"Well time to gear up," Tai said as he gets into his CI bodysuit putting his personal MP-412 Rex into the arm hoister.  
Joanna is taking off her clothes to be within her blue sport bra and matching panties to look in the mirror to see some scars on her stomach and legs showing physical signs of her experience on the field. "Okay, I am ready," she said as she comes out in her custom fitted blue bodysuit with her favorite Walther PPX pistol in its hoister on her right hip and fix up her back pouch attached to her lower back.  
"Very fetching Jo," Tai said to see her voluptuous curves are very prominent in her formfitting outfit especially her breasts and her rear.  
“Such the sweet talker Tai,” Joanna said in a flirty tone to give him a nice wink making her counterpart flustered. They all meet on the roof of the building to see a jumpship with Tai turning on his hacking implants in his brain, palms and lower arms to point his hand to focus his mind to activate the jumpship.  
“Just got an upgrade patch for these. Should be must smoother,” Tai said.  
“Don’t overdo it,” Jo said.  
“Hey Jo, it’s me we are talking about,” he said.  
“Exactly why I should worry,” she said.  
“Come on. Let’s kick some communist ass,” Tai said.  
“Yeah. That’s what I am talking about,” Cortez said to give Tai a high five with Tai piloting the aircraft towards the airport.   
The agents are flying through the towering metropolis of the futuristic looking city of Seoul to head for the entrenched airport. Aayla grabs her WA-2000 sniper rifle to cock the gun ready to fire with the Joanna and Cortez wielding the VHS-D2 bullpup assault rifle which is standard issue for CI field agents.   
“Looks like the roof has guards. Take them out Aayla,” Joanna said.  
“Simple,” Aayla said to open the door to hover nearby to snipe the terrorists in the head seeing blood escaping onto the ground. “Roof cleared,” she said as the jumpship is hovering above the roof for them to slide down the rope to land onto the ground with Aayla switches to her PDW to pull back the retractable stock and put on a red dot sight on the rail on top.   
Tai aims his hand to hack into camera to jump into another camera to display a hologram over his left arm to see through the cameras. “I got multiple hostiles with Dragonfly and Stalker drones,” Tai said.  
“Hate those robotic dogs,” Cortez said remembering fighting one before.  
“Well stay on your toes,” Joanna said as they go in to see multiple Northern Stars fighters wielding AK-15 assault rifles and Saiga-12K shotguns. The four get into cover with Joanna firing her rifle to put down the fighter with the terrorists setting up defensive positions with drones covering them. The Stalkers are using cloaking to become invisible to begin on the attack.  
Cortez pulls out a seeker grenade to press the button to toss it for it split into three mini grenades to heat seek three separate targets to blast the N.S. fighters into bloody chucks of flesh and bone.  
Aayla maneuvers into another piece of cover to avoid a grenade as she gets knock down by a Stalker trying to bite her throat with her holding its head back. She shoves her knife into its head destroying its brain killing it to push it aside.   
Tai peeps out of cover to hold his hand in the direction of the Dragonfly making him take control and open fire on the Northern Stars. Tai made the flying drone crash into a group of Stalkers and make the Dragonfly explode taking out the other bots.   
Tai aim his handgun and got a headshot with him rolling by Jo. “Having fun yet?” Tai asked lightheartedly as a militia fires his AK-15 at their cover for Jo to blast him in the face with her bullpup rifle.  
“My perfect idea of a vacation,” Joanna said in a sarcastic tone to see a terrorist getting too close to hit the butt of her rifle to knock him back to shoot into his chest dropping into his own pool of blood.   
“All cleared,” Aayla said as they go forward to be within the lobby to see multiple fighters in different areas. “I will hang back and give you sniper support,” Aayla said to go to a higher vantage point with the three getting behind cover.  
Tai can see a group of fighters by a generator to hack into it causing it to explode taking them out for he grabs a fallen Saiga-12K off a dead Northern Star member. He sees a Stalker about to leap at him to shoot it in the face with his shotgun seeing it fall to pieces.  
Aayla is prone on the ground to see her team pressing forward with her taking shots to cut down multiple Northern Stars with rapid yet precise barrage for her to reload her WA-2000.  
“Shit, we can’t lose the hostages. Bring in the P.A.C,” the commander said as he calls on the radio for Cortez firing his VHS-D2 taking down several terrorists to hear heavy steps to see a large 9-foot humanoid walker named the P.A.C or Power Armor Unit armed with minigun on each arm and a personal shield generator.  
“Die American traitors,” the Northern Star pilot said through the speakers to fire a high stream of bullets to tear through the environment with Aayla getting behind a thick metal box to shield from the mech. They fire upon the mech but its shields are too strong for bullets.  
“Tai, I need you to disable the shield,” Joanna said.  
“Jo, it has a strong firewall but I will try,” Tai said to aim him hand to sync up with the mech but he is facing massive resistance. “Oh goody. Hate when they fight back,” Tai said as he rolls behind table to flip it over using it as cover.  
Cortez sees a EMP launcher on a dead militant for it going to have one shot. He swiftly dives behind a big object to hide his view from the incoming PAC. “Suck on this,” Cortez goes put and fires a ball of blue energy for the PAC dodges the shot. “Oh, not good,” Cortez said to evade the rapid-fire assault from the mech.  
Aayla fires her shots to distract the mech as the pilot turns his guns on the sniper. “Got it. Disabling shield generator,” Tai said manage to intercept the generator. “Take it down before it reboots its shield systems,” he said as Joanna finds a MK 777 RPG launcher on the ground nearby a dead fighter to fire at the mech to shoot a rocket and hit in the arm destroying that side of the mech.  
“Eat this,” Joanna fires another rocket to blow the PAC away turning into a flaming pile of scrap.  
“Okay on the enemy comm. The hostages are on the next floor below,” Tai said looking through a camera to see multiple Northern Stars holding several civilians in a large room having two doors. They go into the staircase with Tai blasting incoming Northern Star militias with his Saiga-12K blowing off their limbs and falling down the stairs lifelessly.  
They reached the room where the commander and the others are guarding the hostages. “We are going to breach from both doors,” Joanna said as Tai and Jo are on one door with Cortez and Aayla on the other.  
Joanna grips her assault rifle tight to signal the breach to slam through the doors to quickly pick off targets while avoiding hitting the civilians. They clear out the room to see the commander is dead with the airport staff safe from harm.   
“Okay. We got the hostages,” Joanna said on the radio to the SWAT units for them to swarm in armed with R5 RGP carbines to clear out the rest of the terrorists.  
“Good work team,” Mr. Carrington said on the radio.  
“All in a day’s work sir,” Joanna said.  
“Well I need you to come back to the states. Datadyne is acting up again and it could be big,” he said.  
“Alright. Joanna out,” she said. “Well back to the US,” Joanna said.  
“Well I better call my mother and meet with her later in the week,” Tai said. “Time to get back to work,” he said as they go outside to be within the jumpship to go back to the regional office to get on a dropship and head for Carrington Institute HQ with the news blazing across the nation.  
“Well folks our brave men and women in the SWAT units along with our allies manage to stop a terrorist attack on the airport,” the news reporter said as the new CEO of Datadyne looks quite annoyed by this.  
“Well that was waste of good money and arms,” the CEO said.  
“Mr. Nazo. Our project is working through on schedule,” the worker said.  
“Good. We need to fund more groups to spread more chaos across the world to distract them from my true goals,” he said as he tightens his fists in anger. “Joanna and her friends will pay for what they done to my people,” Nazo said.


	2. Phase 1: A Hidden Secret

A few days had passed since being send back to the USA with Joanna in her own apartment in Chicago is in her bedroom only in her nightwear consist of a blue tank top and white cotton short shorts drinking some strawberry milk to watch the local news brushing aside a strand of auburn hair from her face.   
“This latest report; the mayor has been caught up in another scandal. The city mayor Rook has been cheating on his wife with his maid Android. His wife was recently filed for divorce for her former husband due to his pervert actions,” the reporter said.  
“I knew the guy was weird but shacking it up with an android is some weird stuff,” Joanna thought to stretch out her long legs while she yawned. She looks over to her dresser to see a photo of her father Jack, her sister Velvet and herself when she was younger to have a feeling of melancholy sweep over her very being.  
“How can it go so wrong. My sister and my own father taken from me by Datadyne. Seems like faith had me coming to the Carrington Institute,” Joanna said to get a call from her smartphone to hear Aayla’s voice.  
“Hey Jo. Gone to sleep yet?” Aayla asked on the phone with her in a white nightgown seeing her husband is asleep beside her.  
“No. How is your hubby doing now?” Joanna asked.  
“Sleeping like a big baby,” Aayla said to kiss him on the forehead giving him a small smile only made for him. “Seriously, he is doing well. Working on some building projects in Chicago,” she said.  
“Oh maybe he can give my town a bit of a makeover,” Jo said lightly.  
“Yeah no amount of paint is going to make that broken city’s problems go away. So you and Tai getting cozy?” she asked teasing her making Joanna blush.  
“Well we are getting along quite well. Been like that for a few months since he joined the CI,” Joanna said.  
“No rush. Relationships take time to build up. Well good night Jo. We have quite the day ahead of us,” Aayla said as she turns off the phone with Joanna getting into bed.  
“Well time to hit the hay,” Joanna to flop onto the bed to slip into the sheets as morning quickly came up with the sun casting its warmth on Chicago. Her phone alert went off making Joanna let out a big yawn. “Man, I need to stop sleeping in,” she said to slip out to get ready for work to come out with a white blouse and blue jeans with brown shoes.  
She goes outside to get into a hovercar to drive on the road heading for the Carrington Institute HQ which is in the next town over. She is soon there to parked at a spot which is quite some ways from the building.  
“Just my luck. All the other spots are taken,” Joanna said sounding annoyed to walk through the seedy streets with it being very dirty and run down. She looks up to see a holographic billboard showing multiple ads including a new VR game called War of Honor. “That new WW2 game, I got to preorder that,” she thought.   
She passes by a few of suspicious guys looking for trouble. “Stop their missy. You got quite the big boobs there?” the guy lusting after her 36F sized chest looking noticeable in her blouse.  
“Oh, my chest size is none of your business. Buzz off,” Joanna put out the cold shoulder as one of the guys grabs her by her arm.  
“Come on baby, let me get a squeeze on those sexy tits of yours,” the man said as this is getting Joanna annoyed.  
“You are starting to piss me off,” Joanna twists the thug’s arm and kicks him in the stomach to knock him onto the streets leaving the men shocked.  
“How did that bitch do that?” the man is bewildered.  
“You some kind of super spy,” the other thug said as she delivers a strong strike to send him into some trash cans.   
“Good guess,” she said as the last two try to gang up on her as Joanna swiftly knock them out as she delivers a fast kick to the crotch to knock the last thug out. “The trash has been taken out,” she said as she dusts off her jeans to go head to work.  
Joanna goes into the CI HQ building to meet with the director to be within his office to see him speaking with a Korean woman. “Oh, Joanna perfect timing. I want you to meet an old friend of my,” he said as the woman gets out of the chair for Joanna to be surprised with the beautiful woman in her mid-40s fixing up her stylish blue framed glasses   
“So, you are Joanna. You did my government a good service taking care of those terrorists,” she said as she is quite petite only standing 5’2 tall, having pale skin, brown eyes and jet black hair tied in a French braid that goes down her back. She is wearing a baby blue suit dress, black pantyhose and white heels.  
“Your Hye Park, the first female president of Korea,” Joanna said.  
“Yes and I might add the youngest president in my nation’s history,” she said with a smirk on her face.   
“You and Daniel know each other?” Joanna asked.  
“Yes, we have been friends for a long time. He put campaign funds for me to run for president to help me combat corruption in Korea,” she said.  
“I believe she is the best hope for Korea since company like Samsung have complete monopoly over the tech market and having massive pull in corporate and governmental culture which breeds lots of corruption,” Carrington said.  
“I am hopeful like the current US president Mr. Clanton. We can make a difference combating the megacorporations like Datadyne who have control over most of the world,” Hye said.  
“You also have a problem with the Northern Stars,” Joanna said.  
“I get the feeling they are getting funding from people who want to get rid of me,” Hye said.  
“Yes Datadyne and the others are making moves in Korea by funding certain groups to cause enough chaos to make people lose faith in Hye’s leadership,” Daniel said   
“These remnants of the North should have been erase like that bad part of history,” Hye said.  
“In any case, it’s worth stamping out to secure Korea’s future,” Carrington said.  
“Well you will sort that out. I will go about my duties,” Joanna said.  
“Joanna. Good to know you, I am looking forward to working with you,” Hye said.  
“Yes madam, likewise,” she said to go off to meet with the others to see Cortez in the firing range shooting an AK-15 landing precise shot down range into moving dummies.  
“Hey Jo, you want to have a little contest?’ he asked.  
“I am game. What are the conditions?” she asked.  
“Whoever knocks down the most dummies wins and the winner gets a free lunch of their choosing,” Cortez said as Joanna takes an AK-15 off the table to beside the older operative.  
“Fine, let’s dance,” Joanna said.  
“Trust me, you can’t handle my moves,” Cortez said talking smack as multiple dummies pop out of the walls and floor for them to lay down bullets to see all the training dummies getting hit by their rounds. The echoes of the rifles firing are filling up the room until they empty their magazines to see the numbers on the side to see Joanna and Cortez are tied.  
“Well little lady. Quite good but AKs are not my ideal weapons I was using a handicap to make it easier for you,” Cortez said as Joanna raises her left eyebrow to be doubtful of that.  
“Right,” she said to put the rifle onto the table. “Where you learn how to shoot?” she asked.  
“I was part of Delta Force before I came to the Carrington Institute. I did some operations in South America and other hellholes around the world taking out the worst bad guys you can think of,” he said.  
“Really, well that is more colorful than my own,” she said  
“You were a rookie bounty hunter, right?” Cortez asked as he overheard Carrington said that before.  
“Yeah with my dad, he has quite the colorful military background in the US marine corps,” she said.  
“Military kid huh. I know that feeling,” Cortez said.   
“Well I need to split. See you around Cortez,” Joanna said.  
“Bye Jo,” Cortez said as she goes off to get suit up in her blue combat suit in the changing room.   
“Hey Joanna. Looking good today,” Tai said already in his suit.  
“Thanks. Your kind words always peak up my day,” Joanna said flaring her up silky British accent making Tai blush at her cute voice.  
“Speaking of words. Not to be blunt but I like your accent. I think it’s nice,” he said complemented her to have a smile on her face.  
“Thank you, Tai. I worked pretty hard to get it just right,” Joanna said as Tai looks surprised.  
“Wait. You are not British?” he asked.  
“Nope I am a good o’ American girl,” she said proudly while flaring up her British accent.  
“But why. What’s wrong with your old voice?” he asked feeling quite puzzled.  
“Well there was nothing wrong with my old voice but it was more about giving myself a clean slate just before I came to the Carrington Institute,” she said.  
“What do you mean a clean stale?” he asked as Joanna takes a deep breath.  
“I had not told anyone this other than Daniel or Aayla but before I joined here. I wasn’t in a good place. I lost my dad, my friend betrayed me and before that I lost my sister as well,” she said sounding sorrowful.  
“Wow really. I didn’t know. I am sorry for your loss,” he said.  
“It’s okay. I appreciate it but when I got into this place. I wanted a fresh start went so far to change my voice through speech therapy and now I am sporting this nice British accent,” Joanna said.  
“Oh well I didn’t think I would get a life story from you but I am glad I did,” he said.  
“Thanks for hearing my sob story,” she said.  
“Hey anytime. If you need to shoulder to cry on, cry on me,” he said as she smiles to kiss him on the cheek.  
“You are such a nice guy,” she said feeling at ease with Tai by her side.  
“I try,” he said as she giggles at this.  
“Yeah you do,” she said as they get calls from Carrington. “Sir, what do you need?” she asked.  
“Joanna and co, I need you to sneak into the lab owned by DataDyne in Chicago,” Carrington said.  
“Well duty calls,” Tai said as the four go to the armory to pick up their favorite weapons and ammo. They go into the hanger to go into the jumpship with Tai taking control of the aircraft remotely with his hacking cybernetics take out flying at high speed towards the lab.   
Joanna, Aayla and Cortez put on suppressors on their pistols getting ready for their mission. “Objective is breaking into the lab and find out their new bioweapon program,” Aayla said.  
“Yep, one of our hackers found something quite suspicious with trucks carrying genetic material of unknown origins into the building,” Tai said.  
“Sounds fishy,” Cortez said.  
“That’s why we are here to check it out,” Joanna said as the hovercraft in closing in the building moving through the towering skyscrapers.   
“The rooftop has motion trackers. I need to shut those off,” Tai said as he connected with the building’s mainframe to disable the rooftop sensors. “Okay. They are turned off,” he said.  
The four slide down the ropes to land on the roof to arm themselves to go towards the door to slip through. “Jo take point,” Aayla said.  
“Of course,” she said as Tai is hopping through different cameras with him looking at the hologram screen on his arm.   
“See anything Tai?” Joanna asked.  
“Two guards coming up the stairs,” Tai said as Cortez pulls out his HK45 pistol to see the guards to pop them in the head with two precise quiet shots.   
“Like a bag of bricks,” Cortez said as they see a door for Aayla cracks the door open to see two more guards in the halls.  
She moves into with the others behind her to shoot multiple shots into the chests of the guards with Joanna getting in a headshot on two other guards leaving blood splatters on the walls.  
“Clean sweep,” Joanna said.  
“I am going to disable the alarms by floor,” Tai said.  
“Good job,” Joanna said.  
“Just doing what I love,” Tai said as the gang go through the door to go down the stairs to see more guards coming in. The agents’ fire multiple shots putting them down seeing them slide down a bit.  
“Lightweights,” Cortez said.  
“Indeed, but we should be cautious,” Aayla said.  
“Okay. You are going towards the lift that will take us to the secret lab underneath the building,” Tai said looking at the building plans on his hologram screen.  
They go to the lift to press the button as an alarm goes off. “Tai, what is going on?” Joanna asked.  
“Well that lift isn’t supposed to be moved triggering an alarm. We got to hold our ground,” Tai said as guards are coming in with TMP machine pistols, KSG shotguns and MPX SMGs.  
“This damn lift is taking its sweet old time,” Joanna said using her pistol take out guards in quick succession. She tosses an incoming grenade back at a guard to blast him into bits.  
“Real pain in the ass,” Tai said to toss a grenade to kill a bunch of guards with him shooting a round into a guard’s head.  
Aayla burst fires her machine pistol to see the guards pile up on the floor but see guards with riot shields in one hand and TMPs in the others shooting back at them to go behind cover.  
“Oh goody, more guests,” Cortez said as Tai hacks into a turret behind the guards to open fire firing a volley of bullets to cut through the ranks of the security personals.  
“Nice save Tai,” Joanna said.  
“No problem. Our ride is here,” he said as they go into the elevator for them to head down into the lab. “You will face resistance. We need to be careful,” Tai said.  
“We can handle it,” Joanna said just loading her new MPX she taken off a dead guard.  
They arrive in the secret labs as they walk out to hear the Dragonfly drones flying coming to firing their machine guns making the four agents go for cover behind crates. The 5 hover drones are holding their places suppressing the CI agents.  
“Annoying buggers,” Joanna said as she is blind firing from cover managing to destroy one of the Dragonflies.  
“Disable the drones,” Aayla said.  
“No problem,” Tai said as he hacks into the drones’ systems making them explode clearing the way. They go into the halls to encounter more resistance with a trooper at the other end. He is in prone position using an Ameli LMG set up with a bipod shooting a stream of bullets at a crazy rate of 1200 rounds per minute.  
They get behind some metal crates to move behind cover to shield from the blazing fire. The group hears the gun clicking empty as they pop out to see the gunner is hiding behind a metal crate. He pauses before rushing forward to reach half way in the hallway for the trooper readies his LMG.  
Joanna leaps behind cover for the man is spitting bullets down the halls pinning them down in their location until he reloads. She hears the clicking of his gun as Joanna slides off the box to stab her knife into the back of the gunner killing him swiftly.  
“Oh, my new toy,” Cortez said as Joanna tosses the Ameli to him slinging onto his back as they move forward for he reloads the LMG and cocks back the charging handle.  
“Contact,” DataDyne shock troopers are trying to stop the three armed with ACR assault rifles, SCAR-H battle rifles, and a P90 SMGs. “Don’t let them into the inner labs,” the sergeant ordered opening fire at them.  
Tai hacks a turret nearby to fire onto the troopers with Cortez as he switches to his Ameli to blaze bullets down range cutting through the squads. “You are crazy good out there,” Tai commented.  
“Well I am the heavy of the squad,” Cortez said to empty out the LMG to toss it aside to draw out his pistol and shoot at the troopers.  
Aayla takes a SCAR H with an optical scope and a foregrip. “This is more like it,” she is putting precise shots getting bullets to punch enemy’s helmet seeing blood splatter onto the floor.  
Joanna grabs a trooper close by out of cover to slit his throat to exchange her MPX to an ACR to send down several three round bursts putting down her targets.  
“There is a big drone in the next room. Prepare yourselves,” Tai said as they go into a big warehouse area to see more Shock Troopers along with Dragonflies and a big 8-foot-tall quad legged LAW or Land Assault Weapon armed with a grenade launcher on top and dual machine guns in the front.  
“Big indeed. Tai can you hack that?” Joanna asked.  
“I can but its actively fighting me. You must destroy it. I will draw fire from it with the turrets and Dragonflies,” Tai said as he takes control of a Dragonfly to shoot at the troopers while he is blasting enemies with his MP-412.  
“The armor is too thick for bullets. We need a launcher. Joanna take point and find some useful,” Aayla said.  
“You got it,” Joanna said as she is using her agility to move through the warehouse dodging enemy fire while moving from cover to cover. She gets behind a crate with Aayla giving out precise shots from her SCAR-H giving Joanna an opening to move forward.  
The LAW is putting a volley of grenades putting pressure on the trio. Joanna finds a ladder and go onto the upper level as two soldiers are about to use stun batons on her as she dodges and kicks one out the window.   
She strikes her hand onto the soldier’s arm to make him drop the weapon and gripping his arm to slam him onto a wall cracking open his head leaving a blood mark behind.   
“How is your progress Jo?” Tai asked on the radio as they are holding their own but the LAW is pinning them down on their current position.  
“I am fine. Just hang on,” Joanna said to finish off the rest of the soldiers with her rifle to find a MK 777 RPG launcher with some ammo in crate. “Bingo,” she said to arm herself with the launcher to begin firing at the combat drone blown off its left back leg crippling it. She fires another rocket to destroy the armored drone clearing out the area.  
“That was a close one. You guys alright?” Joanna asked on the radio to destroy the Dragonfly he was controlling.  
“Yeah. You saved our bacon,” Tai said.  
“Well I aim to please,” Joanna said.   
“The deepest area is just up ahead. DataDyne’s secret will be revealed,” Tai said as they go through the door to see something they didn’t expect.  
“No way,” Joanna is shocked to see rows of large glass tubes holding in various sized specimens.  
“Remarkable. There are so many of them,” Aayla said as they see a lone terminal in the middle of the room to Joanna checking the contents of the data to be more surprised.  
“This is insane,” Joanna said.  
“What did you find?” Tai asked.  
“Well these creatures are made with a Skedar created virus,” Joanna said as the others are floored by this.  
“Are you serious?” Cortez asked.  
“Yes, they have been trying to reverse engineer and now recently they manage to make their own virus. This is nuts,” Joanna said.  
“Transiting the data back to HQ. He is going to flip a table when he hears this. Our alien buds; the Maians will love to hear about this as well,” Tai said as Joanna turns around to see a creature bust out of the tube to tackle Joanna across the room to take some serious damage. “Joanna,” he said in distressed seeing Jo in intense pain.  
Aayla puts several rounds into the creature killing it instantly to check up on Joanna. “Shit. This looks bad. We are getting you out here,” Aayla said as they gather what they need to get out of the lab to go back up topside.  
Joanna is hold up by Tai as she is in pain with her chest and arms feeling busted. “Damn it. Sorry, I got careless,” she said.  
“It’s okay. You are going to be fine now,” he said as they get off the lift to see the jumpship waiting for them out the window. Tai shoots the window for them to hop onto the hovercraft to fly away with their mission a success.  
Soon enough Joanna is in the medical wing of the Carrington Institute HQ building for they insert nanobots into the body letting the little drones recover her body back to full health in no time mending her bones and organs.  
“Hey Jo, how do you doing?” he asked looking so worried.  
“Like a million dollars,” she said as Tai without a thought gives her a hug.  
“Thank goodness. I was so scared when that monster attacked you,” he said.  
“Come on Tai, you know I am made of stronger stuff,” she said.  
“Don’t act tough. You had busted bones and strained organs, that monster did a number on you,” he said.  
“I know, thanks for your concern,” she said.  
“No problem,” Tai said. “We manage to get some interesting tidbits from the data you taken from the console. There is a shipment of the virus being taken to a research lab in the Rocky Mountains,” he said.  
“Well good news. We can get to the bottom of this mystery,” Joanna said as they continue digging deeper into Datadyne and their alien connections involving the bioweapon.


End file.
